Tu eres el amor de mi vida
by Faberry love you
Summary: - ¿Quinn como seria el amor de tu vida? - seria caballeroso, guapo, alto, millonario, popular, listo- dijo Quinn Pero que pasara cuando conozca a Rachel Berry ¿Cambiara de opinión? cambiara a su principe azul por Rachel una chica desastrosa, tonta y amorosa. (Rachel g!p)
1. Chapter 1:conociendo a la cheerleader

Chapter 1º : conociendo a la cheerlader

Hay veces que cuando desea algo con el corazón el mundo te lo cumple pero en el caso de Quinn era diferente ya que ella deseaba a un príncipe y lo que el mundo le otorgó fue una Rachel Berry al principio ella no le gusto eso pero después poco a poco se dio cuenta que ella era el amor de su vida y esta es la historia de como Quinn Fabray se enamoro del caballero Rachel Berry, todo comenzó hace 4 años ...

Pov's Quinn

Casa de los Fabray

Te amo Quinn-dijo el príncipe con cabello de oro

Yo también –dije

Nuestras bocas se acercaban para el beso perfecto hasta que

BIP BIP BIP BIP-sonaba el despertador

Quinn: agghh- dije enojada por haber interrumpido mi sueño

Hola yo soy Quinn Fabray tengo 16 años soy rubia, atractiva, y la capitana de las porristas estudio en el instituto William Mckinley mis mejores amigas son brittany y Santana, lo único malo es que ellas ya encontraron el amor para mi mala suerte yo sigo buscando uno

QUINNIE- escuche a mi madre gritar

Quinn: Queeee!- gritaba

Ven a almorzar-dijo

Quinn: Si mama!- dije para después ponerme mi uniforme de porristas y bajar

Pov's Rachel

Casa de los Berry

Mmh eres tan hermosa- dije mientras embestía a a la chica debajo de mi

Y tu tan buena en la cama-dijo la chica

Mhh voy a llegar-dijo

Yo igual-dije hasta que

BIP BIP BIP BIP

AGHHH- grite me había desperté esa maldita alarma de mi sueño y haciendo que me callara de la cama

Hola mi nombre es Rachel Berry soy genial me encanta la pizza, las motos, el anime ,bob esponja y mas que nada las damas así es soy lesbiana pero la verdad no me sorprende ya que por lo que tengo en las piernas a si yo soy transexual ósea que nací con un pene y grande en mi opinión y eso jamás fue un problema para mi ni para chicas ya que yo siempre conquistó a cualquier chica basta decir que e hecho más que conquistar ;) . E sido transferida al instituto de William Mckinley junto mis mejores amigos Blaine y puck

Me estaba vistiendo hasta que

Rachel ven a almorzar!- gritó mi papa

Al escuchar eso me cambie rápido y baje a toda velocidad

Pov's Quinn

Ya había terminado de almorzar y iba directo al instituto junto a mi padre ibas llegando hasta que un estupido motociclista choco con nosotros

Quinn: OYE IDIOTA!

Pov's Rachel

Había terminado de comer me subí a mi moto y arranque hasta el instituto hasta que por accidente POMMMMM!

Pov's de Quinn y Rachel

Quinn: Oye pedazo de estupido se puede saber porque no te fijaste!?-dije furiosa

Rachel: primero que nada es estúpida no estupido – dije quintándome el casco- segundo fue un accidente iba manejando bien hasta que vi una chica sexy y me distraje – dije con una sonrisa

.

Quinn: Bueno idiota por tu culpa iré tarde el primer día de clases- dije frustrada yo siempre había tenido una buena asistencia

Rachel: ya esta bien lo siento yo también. Llegare algo ¿tu donde estudias?- pregunte

Quinn: en William Mckinley- dije

Rachel : genial podemos ir juntas mientras arreglan esto- apuntando el carro y la moto

Quinn: como que juntas tu estudias también ahí-pregunte

Rachel: si soy nueva así que- dije

Quinn: de acuerdo solo que cuando lleguemos aléjate soy la capitana de porristas si me ven contigo caeré tan bajo como un niño en un poso-dije

Rachel: con que eres porristas interesante y cual es tu nombre?- pregunte

Quinn:Quinn Fabray y el tuyo

Rachel: Rachel Berry – un gusto tomando su mano se sentía tan suave que no la podía soltar

wow-pense-su mano es tan pequeña fuerte y suave a la vez que este sentimiento o no esto no me puede pasa

oh no oh no- pensé al sentir la mano de esta rubia

no me puede gustar esta chica- pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo

continuara...

lo siento se que me retrase no tengo excusa bueno los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste esta un poco corta pero tratare de hacerla más larga díganme si le gusta y su opinión gracias por leer y tratare de actualizar esta semana hasta la próxima ;) este capítulo se lo dedico a mi novia besos 3


	2. Chapter 2:la princesa y el idiota!

ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenesen

_chapter: la princesa y el idiota_

_previamente_

_oh no oh no- pense al sentir la mano de esta rubia_

_no me puede gustar esta chica- pensaron las 2 al mismo tiempo_

_presente_

_pov nadie_

**bueno creo que es mejor que nos vallamos**\- dijo la morena rompiendo el momento

**si claro solo deja decirle a papa**\- dijo

después de decir eso la rubia se acerco al asiento piloto donde estaba donde estaba su padre esperando por ella ya que luego del accidente con la moto su hija desapareció de la nada para ir a pelear con la motociclista.

**que pasa hija? que le dijiste a la chica de la moto?**\- pregunto el padre de la rubia

**nadá papi es solo que quería saber si puedes arreglar tu esto para que nos podamos irnos al instituto**\- dijo con una cara suplicante

**ahh esta bien vayan rapído yo llamare a una grua para que arregle esto-**dijo Russel con media sonrisa

**gracias papi te adoro**\- dijo dandole un beso en el cachete

**si si si como sea vete ya con tu amiga que se les hara tarde**\- dijo el sabio hombre

**si papi aunque no es mi amiga, pero bueno ya me voy te quiero**\- le dio una sonrisa y se fue con la morena

**ya le dijiste a tu "papi"**\- dijo en burla

**si así que mueve tu trasero porque no pienso llegar tarde hoy- **dijo la rubia

**tranquila princesa son las 7:30 tenemos media hora**\- dijo Rachel para después empezar a correr

esperame** idiota**\- dijo la rubia que iba corriendo para alcanzarla

**jajajaja tienes que mover esas piernas que tienes princesa**\- dijo la morena en tono de burla

**ps disculpa pero yo tengo una falda y tu un pantalón así que si no pienso correr y estirar mis piernas- **dijo de forma retadora

y era cierto lo que decia Quinn ella llevaba su pequeña falda de porristas que hacia conjunto con la parte de arriba de su uniforme y Rachel llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla blanco y una camisa negra de cuello V negra y una chaqueta de cuero de blanco con negro que la hacían ver muy bien.

**okay princesa solo para que veas lo considerada que soy te cargare para ir más rapido **\- dijo la morena

j**ajajaja por favor tu cargarme ya quisiera ver...**\- la morena no la dejo terminar su oración la agarro de las piernas y la tomo en sus brazos para despues correr hacia el instituto

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba anonadada como una persona así de pequeña podía ser tan fuerte se agarro del cuello de la pequeña morena que cargaba en sus brazos y por accidente metio su cabeza en su cuello y olío un exquisito perfume que traia la morena.

_lacoste L 12-12 white- pénso la rubia_

_la rubia no entendia porque no estaba molesta ella era de las personas que no le gusta que la abracen o la carguen no entendia porque permitia que esa morena la cargara en sus fuertes y sexys brazos _

_QUEEE!? QUE ESTAS PENSANDO FABRAY TU NO ERS GAY Y ADEMAS TIENES NOVIO SI ESTA CHICA TIENE LOS SUYO PERO TU NO ERES GAYY-penso la rubia_

_y del otro estaba la pequeña morena no entendia como podia agradarle una persona tan amargada como la chica que traia en sus brazos tenía que admitirlo la rubia era hermosa creo que la chica más hermosa que había conocido ademas pero no le podía gustar porque ademas que la rubia es 100% hetero Rachel pensaba que era una niña de papi muyyy sexy pero una niña de papi._

_la morena y la rubia estaban en una situacion donde se preguntaban porque se sentian así._

_23 minutos después_

Rachel y Quinn habían llegado al estacionamiento de Mckinly

**bueno princesa aquí es donde tu y yo nos separamos**-dijo la morena

**supongo que si, gracias por traerme hasta aquí aunque fue por tu culpa que casí llegaramos tarde **\- dijo

**mi culpa tu fuiste la que casí me mata** \- dijo retando a Quinn

**disculpa tu fuiste la que te distraíste por ver a chicas sexys**-dijo defendiendose

**quién no se distrairía por eso**\- dijo con seguridad

**pués las unicas personas que se distrain por eso son las personas idiotas como tu**-dijo levantando intimidando a rachel

**bueno tu ganas esta vez princesa, pero quiero que sepas que esto no se va a acabar asi**-dijo viendola a cara

**uyy mira como tiemblo**-dijo la rubia burlandose

**bueno supongo que ya te tienes que ir o quieres llegar tarde** -dijo levantando la cejas

**mmh cierto solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo**-dijo y le dedico una mirada de fuego

**bueno nos vemos después Berry**-dijo con una gran sonrisa

**hasta luego princesa te veo en clases y por cierto me gustan tus bragas son blancas mi color favorito**-grito para despues correr adentro del instituto

**IDIOTA!**\- grito sonrojada maldita morena como lo sabía

_no podia creerlo como la morena se atrevia a gritar e humillarla de esa manera pero tambien se preguntaba como carahos la morena sabia que traia una bombacha y como sabia que era blanca, esa morena era demasiado fastidiante con tan solo 30 minutos la morena ya la casi la hacia romper su record de asistencia perfecta, que casi de le levantara la falda y avergonzarla enfrente de la gente pero esto no se iba a quedar así porque Quinn queria venganza._

_YA VERAS IDIOTA WAAJAJAJAJAJA WAJAJAJA!-penso mientras reía malvadamente en su cabeza_

**guess whos back!**

**hola chicos hoy vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia voy a estar actualizando las historia no las pienso dejar solo que ya no tengo fecha exacta para publicar pero no se preocupen porque no las voy a dejar**

**grs por leer y que tengan un increible dia 3 3 3**

**ps:deje de escribir porque tenia cosas que hacer y todavia tengo pero tengo un compromiso aqui y por eso volvi si les gusto pongalo en fav o comenten y si tienen alguna idea diganmela grs por su atencion 3**


	3. Chapter 3:rachel berry?

Rachel Berry?

Pov rachel

_JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA creo que me pase un poco pobre rubia niña de papi bueno solo era una pequeña broma me disculapre cuando la vea_

_**-**_**No puede ser**_**-**__ susurro_

**-esto es el paraíso- **

_-no lo puedo creer hay chicas tan sexys aquí mira esa morena con esas hermosas piernas wowowowow que es eso son sus pechos y ve a esa rubia alta mmmm tantas ganas de nonono Berry enfócate ohh dios la pelirroja wow todas estas porristas y no se por donde elegir aunque siendo honesta la rubiecita no tiene compracio sus ojos eran hermosos su perfecta nariz y esa hermosa sonrisa ahhh vaya que es hermosa …_

_QUEEEEE? QUE PASA CONTIGO BERRY TU SOLO VES BOOBIES QUE TE PASA YA NO PIENSES Y CAMINA ESTUPIDA_

Rachel caminaba muy pensativa vio su papel para ver el numero de su casillero "345" rachel buscaba su casillero y de la distraccion choco

**-lo lamento estas bien- **le pregunte

**-no te preocupes cual es tu nombre?- **me pregunto aquella rubia que estaba junto con la morena

**-Rachel Berry mucho gusto bella dama- **acerque su mano a mi boca y le deje un beso

**-Oh dios mucho gusto yo soy Britanny rachie- **dijo con un gran sonrisa a lo lejos veo como se acerca la morena que había visto junto a brittany

**-Britt donde estabas y de donde sacaste este bombon- **dijo de forma seductora ( santana y britt están juntas pero ya ven como son asi que se le va a hacer bueno seguimos con la historia)

**-Rachel Berry creo que es nueva porque si hubiera estado aquí la hubiéramos invitado a nuestras noches especiales- **dijo britt haciendo sonrojar a santana

**-ustedes son pareja? Wow se ven lindaas juntas- **dije

ellas se voltearon a ver y se tomaron de la mano britt y santana llevaban saliendo desde 1 de secundaria santana se declaro a britt que desde pequeñas ella la amaba britt lloro y le correspondio al parecer a las personas no lo tomaron a mal pero bueno no podían nadie se puede meter con santana lopez pero ellas eran algo abiertas y inivitaban a personas a sus planes pero ellas dos solo se amaban.

**-Ya lo sabemos bombon Berry y gracias bueno entonces eres nueva aquí?- **

**-asi es yo vengo del north camp de Ohio mi padre me cambio aquí porque el estuvo aquí de joven ¿les molestaría mostrarme la escuela?-**

**-por supuesto que no Berry bombon siguenos-**

me enseñaron todo desde las canchas hasta los cuartos donde se esconden para darse amor lo cual no era mucho de mi incunvencia pero no podía negar que era caliente nos saltamos algunas clases pero a quien le importa quería conocer mi nuevo territorio.

**-wow esta muy genial per- **callo al ver como un brabucon con cara de simio le pegaba a un joven delicado

**-vamos marica dame tu dinero-**

**-no prefiero que me golpes antes de perder mi dignidad-**

**-si es lo que quieres-**

sentí impotencia no lo iba a permitir no el es mas pequeño me recuerda cosas ggggggg _"estoy FURIOSA NO PUEDO CONTROLARME!"_

Santana y britt se quedaron viendo asustadas rachel se quito su chaqueta y corrió hasta el chico ese

**-QUE TE PASA BOLA DE ESTUPIDO- **grito lo agarro y lo tiro al piso

lo empiezo a golpear no me puedo detener quien se cree el me patea y me tira sus golpes no sacean siento que me mareo pero no me rendiré le pego en las bolas y cae y lo golpeo lo pateo escucho como britt y san gritan que pare pero no puedo no lo voy a permitir siento como dos chicos me agarran y me tiran y me patean

**-QUE ESTUPIDO NO PUEDES SOLO TIENES QUE HABLARLE A TUS PUTAS- **los chicos lo dejas de golpear cogen un slushie y me lo tiran en la cara dios estoy tan mareada que lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver es una hermosa cabellera rubia

pov quinn

_-dios esa Berry bueno de todas maneras me da igual no es como que me importe tengo que apresurarme llegare tarde-penso_

camino por lo pasillo y veo que Berry esta hablando con santana y brittany _"que que hace con ellas y porque le coquetea maldita Berry no le puedes coquetear a nadie niña idiota tranquila quinn cuenta los números primos uno, dos, tres, cinberry nononon mente concéntrate bueno ya vámonos"_

tome mis clases como siempre lo normal y voy con mi novio fin Hudson es un estúpido poco atractivo pero muy muy muy popular

**-hola finn-**

**-quinn hola nena me extrañaste-**

_-no enrealidad de hecho fui muy feliz no verte esta semana-penso_

**-claro que si mi amor-** le digo y lo abrazo el se acerca y quiere darme un beso

**-finn sabes lo que pienso de eso quiero que mi primer eso sea especial no por los baños- **

se preguntaran primer beso si bueno soy muy concervada saben quiero que sea especial no con este gigante cara de mono que solo quiere sexo pero bueno ese no es el tema

**-bebe llevamos saliendo 3 meses por favor no seas asi-**

**-que no fin-**

**-bueno lo que quieras me voy tengo ir a quitarle el dinero al maricon-**

**-no fin no lo hagas deja de comportarte como un imbécil el no te ah hecho nada aparte es tu hermanastro-**

**-no lo digas de nuevo me da asco escucharlo además yo hago lo que quiero asi que gracias pero no gracias-**

se va _"maldito estúpido un dia veras " _voy caminando y escucho gritos no lo puedo creer fin estaba peleando con rachel no era cierto no pudo solo y mando a su manada de estúpidos rachel esta en el piso tengo que hacer algo tengo que ir maldita sea le dije

a fin que no hicera nada

**-USTEDES BOLA DE ESTUPIDOS COMO LE PEGAN A UNA CHICA NO IMPORTA QUE SEA MAS FUERTE QUE USTEDES COMO SE LES OCURRE Y TU FINN COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO ES TU HERMANO ESTAS ESTUPIDO ES UNA CHICA LARGATE AHORA-**

vi como estaba lleno de sangre y lo ayudan a pararce y después volteo mi mirada y esta rachel rodeada de kurt, santana y brittany

**-ayudenme a levantarla- **dije con la grimas

**-todo va estar bien rach- **le dije y podía notar una pequeña sonrisa su cara estaba llena de sangre su ceja abierta sagrando de la nariz sus pomulos y sus labios esos hermosos labios hinchados hacían juego con la sangre y completamente llena de slushie

**-gracias rachel-**decia kurt llorand**o**

**-no sabia quien eras y aun asi me ayudaste gracias muchas gracias-**

**-no te preocupes amigo desde ahora te protegeré no dejare que te hagan cosas- **dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

"_yoyoyo_" pensé me estoy enamorando de rachel Berry

_continuara_

que pasara?

Porque rachel reacciono asi algo del pasado quédense

Y graciaspor leer tengan un dia espectacular


	4. newss

hola hola bueno talvez tengan algunas dudas pero esto pasa actualizare lo mas pronto en realidad no puedo asegurar mucho

el fic tendra de 30 a 50 cap y cada vez se haran mas largo grs por acompañarme saben que escribo para ustedes y dejen su opion lo quiero


End file.
